Amor contra reloj
by Stefmoon
Summary: Robin es una espia que tiene como mision vigilar al chico más guapo y popular de la universidad... ¿Habra romance, habra peleas, habra celos? ¡Descubrelo mirando este fic! Lo se mal summary pero es mi primer fic, así que sean buenos conmigo, ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, me encanta la pareja ZoRo, voy hacer un fic de ellos pero no son piratas les voy a cambiar de personalidad y oficio, nunca he visto un fic que ellos sean espías y por eso lo voy hacer además que me encanta acción y el romance pero más ACCIÓN. Aquí les dejó la historia...****  
A una cosa más, que tengo otro fic que lo hago con mi amiga. Se trata de one piece y Fairy tail es muy guay, pasarlo a leer que también hay ZoRo. Se llama: The Fairy Piece of burning rubber.  
PD: Mi amiga me dijo que le hiciera publicidad de su fic (en solitario) que se llama Bombardeando al amor (o algo así) que es de Soul Ester.  
Ahora sin interrupciones comienza el fic...**

_**MISIÓN**_

**Robin Pov**

_Yo soy Robin tengo 18 años y soy espía comencé a entrenarme para ser la mejor de todos a los 9 años, el mismo año cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, no tenía a nadie._

__ **(Flash back)**

*Caminaba por las calles hambrienta y siempre llorando a cada rincón, pero un día un señor se me acercó, tenía miedo pero estaba tan cansada que me desmaye...  
Me desperté a una gran sala iluminada y toda blanca, entonces entró dos personas que uno no reconocía pero el otro si, era el señor que se acercaba a mi cuando me desmaye.*

**¿?:** Hola, yo soy James y ¿Tu?

** Robin:** Hola, yo Robin ¿Dónde estoy? Dije tímidamente y sentándome en la camilla

** James:** Estamos en el hospital, te traje aquí porque te desmayaste.

**Robin:** Muchas gracias, discúlpenme por las molestias, voy a marcharme. Me puse a la orilla de la camilla.

**Doctor:** No puedes moverte mucho estás muy débil.

**James:** Hazle caso al doctor. ¿Y a donde irás y tus padres?

**Robin:** No sé donde iré y mis padres están muertos.

*Se me callo una lágrima de mis ojos, por recordar a mis padres. (Los dos la miraron con tristezas).*

**James:** ¿Y no tienes algún pariente?

**Robin:** No, no tengo...

*Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Y James se le ideó una gran idea.*

**James:** ¡Te voy a adoptar!

**Doctor:** Pero señor...

**James:** nada de peros. ¿Qué me dices Robin?

*Robin pensó un momento y aceptó.  
Después de un tiempo le dijo que era jefe de una organización de espías, ella le pidió ser una espía y su padre la aceptó con mucho gusto.*

**(Fin de flash back)**

Cuando comencé el espionaje me dijeron la norma más importante era:

_** - NO ENAMORARSE**_

_Para mí no hay problema nunca me voy a enamorar…_

*Me dijeron que tenía que ir a la oficina de mi padre porque tenía que decirme algo muy importante.  
Fui hasta la oficina lentamente preguntándome que era tan importante.  
Entre a la oficina con mil preguntas en la cabeza.  
Lo encontré en su silla de cuero, enfrente su ordenador y detrás una pantalla táctil, me senté en uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente de mi padre.*

**James:** Tengo que informarte algo importante.

**Robin:** Dime, papa.

**James:** Tienes que vigilar a un chico por un tiempo.

**Robin:** ¿Por qué tendría que vigilar?

**James:** Porque lo necesitamos, es un espía retirado, después me lo traes y tendrás otra misión.

**Robin:** Vale.

*Robin se levanta pero la voz de su padre la detiene.*

**James:** Una cosa más.

**Robin:** ¿Qué pasa?

**James:** esto no te va a gustar para nada.

*Robin se imagina lo peor, esperando para que continúe.*

**James:** Tendrás que pasarte como una universitaria, también de una chica pija y una animadora.

**Robin:** ¿Qué? No, no y no. Yo vigilo de lejos y no haré esas cursilerías.

**James:** Sólo tendrán que cambiarte de imagen, serás una infiltrada.

**Robin:** Me da igual, no quiero. No tienes a alguien que haga eso.

**James:** No, porque sólo tengo a hombres con bigote.

**Robin:** Agh... Vale, lo haré.

**James:** Gracias mi pequeña.

**Robin:** No me vengas con eso.

**James:** Vale, a demás, sólo serán dos meses y…

*Lo corta.*

**Robin:** ¡¿QUÉ DOS MESES?! Uf… Esto será muy aburrido, además seré una pija y una animadora.

**James:** No te preocupes todo está en el avión, cuando llegues te llevarán a un edificio privado y encontrarás a cuatro personas para que te cambien de imagen, saldrás en una hora aproximadamente.

**Robin:** ¿Tan rápido?

**James:** Si, no te preocupes de las maletas, en ese sitio te darán ropa y más cosas.

**Robin:** ¿No te gusta mi ropa? *Ofendida.*

**James:** No es que no me guste, es que no es apropiado para tu personaje.

**Robin:** ¡Me las pagarás caro papa!

*Salió de la oficina y camino hacia su habitación. Se ducho durante media hora y se cambió unos pantalones negros de deporte y una sudadera gris.  
Fue directo a l'avión privado que estaba en la terraza.  
Cuando entre en el avión me senté y vi unos papeles.  
Estaba los documentos del chico que tenía que buscar en la universidad.  
Se llama ZORO RORONOA.*

**CARACTERÍSTICAS:**  
- un metro ochenta de estatura.  
- moreno natural  
- ojos negros  
- pelo verde

_Y había una foto debajo del papeleo…_

*Robin sonríe de costado mientras piensa. (Es guapo, será divertido vigilarle).  
El viaje duro un par de horas.  
El avión aterrizó en un aeropuerto desértico.  
Me llevaron en un coche negro a un edificio privado.*

**Supervisora:** Estábamos esperando a que vinieras.

**Robin:** Ah, vale.

**Supervisora:** Sígueme por favor, le cambiaremos la imagen.

*Sólo asentí apenada porque no quería una transformación.  
Llegamos a una sala lleno de cosméticos, ropa, maquillaje y unas tres personas.*

**Supervisora:** Ya llegamos, voy a dejarles a Robin con ustedes y espero cuando llegue no reconocerla.

*Todas asistieron y se pusieron en fila.*

**¿? :** Hola nosotras somos María, Ashley y yo me llamo Vivi.

**Robin:** Hola a todas, yo me llamó Robin aunque creo que ya lo sabíais.

**Vivi:** Bueno primero probaremos la ropa.

*Me pusieron cientos de ropa y aún faltaba más, tardamos en eso tres horas.*

**Vivi:** Bueno ahora te toca el cabello. En eso te hará Ashley es la mejor de todas.

**Ashley:** Vale, esto será complicado de hacer porque tienes el pelo fatal.

*Me cabree un poco cuando dijo eso de mi pelo.  
Tenía el pelo hasta la cadera porque no me preocupaba tanto, siempre me hacía trenzas para que no me molestara.  
No me dejaron ver lo que hacían con mi cabello.  
Después me tocaba depilación la peor de todas. Me puse muy tensa cuando terminó de arreglarme el cabello.*

**Vivi:** Ahora te toca con María, ella te depilara los brazos y las piernas.

*Me llevaron hasta una camilla que parecía una de hospital y me tumbaron, estaba tan tensa que no sabía si me pondría a temblar y además imaginaba las cosas muy malas para hacer sufrir a mi padre.  
Terminó la depilación media hora, y por último el maquillaje.*

**Vivi:** Ahora me toca a mí para maquillarte.

*Me puso pintalabios, sombras, lápiz de ojos y más cosas que no lo sé que eran.  
Cuando terminó el infierno me dejaron ver como estaba y también entró la supervisora.*

**Supervisora:** Muy bien chicas, habéis hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Como te ves Robin?

*La primera frase coherente que se me ocurrió era...*

**Robin:** ¡Me cagó en la leche! ¿Esa soy yo?

*Me habían cortado el pelo hasta la espalda, era liso y brillante.

Tenía puesto un vestido apretado, palabra de honor, estampado de colores, accesorios y unos tacones rosas.*

**Supervisora:** Tengo que enseñarte lo que dicen los jóvenes en hoy en día.

**Robin:** ¿Qué? ¿No hablan así?

**Supervisora:** Sólo los chicos hablan así, las chicas dicen "que cool" o "¡qué crazy!".

**Robin:** Qué tontería.

**Supervisora:** Vamos di "qué cool" o "¡qué crazy!".

**Robin:** Puf... Qué cool

**Supervisora:** ¡Otra vez!

**Robin:** Vale... Qué cool.

**Supervisora:** Otra vez, pero con más ánimo.

**Robin:** ¡QUÉ COOL! ¡QUÉ COOL! ¡QUÉ COOOOOOOOOOOL!

**Supervisora:** Ya estás lista para tu nueva vida, mira aquí tienes tu auto y las llaves de tu casa.

*Me despedí de las chicas y bajamos hacia el estacionamiento.*

**Supervisora:** Este es tu coche, en el maletero tienes ropa, armas, cámaras, tus documentos y la dirección de tu nueva casa.

*El coche era un Volkswagen GTI rojo, no me gustó para nada, prefiero una moto o un Lamborghini negro*

**Robin:** No me gusta el coche, prefiero una moto.

**Supervisora:** Las universitarias pijas no montan en motos, sólo este tipo de coches.

**Robin:** Joder... Vale.

**Supervisora**: Una cosa más.

**Robin:** ¿Qué?

**Supervisora:** Toma este móvil.

*Le entregó un móvil rosa y lleno de lentejuelas*.

**Robin:** ¿Se las robado a una niña de ocho años?

**Supervisora:** No, y otro móvil porque te llamaremos.

*Le entregó un móvil negro y se lo metió en el bolso*.

**Robin:** Vale, pues adiós.

**Supervisora:** Adiós.

*Entre en el coche y vi que en el asiento del copiloto la dirección de la casa. Cuando llegué, me encontré en una casa enorme.*

**Robin:** ¡WOW! ¿Y esto es mío en dos meses?

*Aparque el coche, saque las maletas del maletero y cogí las llaves de casa.  
Cuando entre, adelante mío había unas escaleras enormes para ir a las habitaciones, a la derecha un gran salón, la izquierda la cocina, detrás de la casa había un jardín y una piscina.  
Me fui directo a la habitación principal, busque entre las maletas un pijamas, pero todo era cursi. Al final elegí un conjunto rojo, me tumbe a la cama y me dormí tan plácidamente.*

**Continuara…**

_Al fin tengo un fic, no sé si me ha quedado bien.  
REVIEWS!_

_Se despide Stef-chan~_


	2. primer día en la universidad

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo del fic, me ha costado mucho hacerlo. Espero que os guste.

**Primer día de la universidad **

Día siguiente...  
Sonó la alarma a las 6 de la mañana.

**Robin: **mierda, ¿por qué tan temprano?

Me levante malhumorada y me fui a duchar. Entre al baño y me sorprendí de lo grande que era. Me duche y me cambie lo que tenía en la maleta, no era de mi estilo pero bueno.

**Robin:** no hay nada que no se me vea todo ¿o qué? No, no i no tampoco no hay zapatillas ni bambas

*cogió unos tacones*

**Robin: **NO ME JODAN, esto me va matar los pies en tres horas.

Me puse un short negro apretado, una camiseta azul, unos tacones y pulseras del mismo color que la camiseta y unos pendientes plateados. Me encamine al tocador y me encontré un montón de maquillaje.

**Robin:** ¿para qué tanto maquillaje?

Me puse la línea, sombras de ojos y un labial como me enseño Vivi después salí de la habitación, fui directo al salón, en la mesa había una bolsa negra y papeles. Encontré un horario de la universidad, después fui a la cocina para desayunar una cosa, cuando abrí la nevera, estaba llena de comida, cogí leche y unos cereales. Termine de desayunar y ya eran las 7.45 de la mañana, me fui con el coche. Tarde en llegar unos diez minutos a la universidad, aparque enfrente del edificio. Camine en los jardines de la universidad y lo encontré hablando con sus amigos.

**Robin:** uufff, me matan los pies. Como pueden las chicas tener esto todo el puñetero día.

Subí en un árbol y cogí mis prismáticos que estaban en la bolsa.

Zoro Pov

**Zoro:** después que toca Luffy?

**Luffy:** no se, creó que gimnasia

**Zoro:** genial, y a ti que te toca Sanji?

**Sanji:** a mi biología, me dijeron que tenéis una chica nueva.

**Luffy:** es verdad.

**Sanji:** espero que este buena.

**Zoro:** a mí me da igual.

**Luffy:** ¿cómo que te da igual? Te has acostado casi con todas las chicas de la universidad.

**Zoro:** que quieres que te diga, si todas van por mí, por una más no pasa nada son como pañuelos, se utiliza i después se tira.

**Sanji:** algún día te llegara el amor y te comerás tus propias palabras.

**Zoro:** eso nunca va pasar.

Robin Pov

**Robin:** en persona es más guapo… ¿pero qué digo?

**¿?:** Oye la del árbol, te puedes caer.

*Robin se gira, salta del árbol y cae justo de frente del chico, él era alto, pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Tenía puesto unos pantalones rotos y una camiseta gris*

**Robin:** hola, gracias por avisarme. (Aunque no lo necesitaba)

**¿?:** De nada, me llamo Liam.

**Robin:** yo Robin.

**Liam:** ¿por qué estabas en el árbol subida?

**Robin**: Em... me gusta subirme a los árboles, me siento bien.

**Liam:** ahhh... ¿y los prismáticos?

**Robin:** ¿Qué prismáticos?

**Liam:** los que tienes en la mano.

*Robin se mira la mano y encuentra los prismáticos*.

**Robin:** ah es que... quería ver unos pájaros.

**Liam:** a vale, ¿eres la nueva?

**Robin:** me has pillado.

**Liam:** jajajaja.

**Liam:** ¿qué clase te toca?

**Robin**: creo que gimnasia.

**Liam:** igual que yo, ¿vamos juntos?

**Robin:** vale.

*Fueron hasta el gimnasio y se separaron en los vestidores*.

**Liam:** hasta luego.

**Robin:** hasta luego.

Entre y habían un montón de chicas que se vestían.  
Me puse al costado de una chica que tenía el pelo naranja.

**Robin:** hola soy Robin.

**¿?:** Hola, yo Nami ¿eres la nueva?

**Robin:** si, tu ropa es súper cool.

**Nami:** gracias, la tuya es súper chic, me caes bien ¿sabes?

**Robin:** a mí también me caes bien.

**Nami:** ¿quiere ser mi amiga?

**Robin:** encantada. (Que fácil hacer amigas aquí, pensaba que era más difícil).

**Nami:** ¡CHICAS! ella es la nueva.

Nami me señaló y todas las chicas me saludaron y se presentaron.

*Robin abrió la bolsa y se encuentra con una mochila pequeña, cuando abre la abre se encuentra una ropa deportiva de color negro, cuando se lo puso le parecía el de espionaje porque sé le pegaba en la piel.

**Nami:** te queda total.

**Robin:** gracias igualmente.

*Cuando todos se encontraban en el gimnasio, llegó el profesor de gimnasia*

**Profesor:** hola me llamo Shanks, aunque todos lo sabéis hay una chica nueva y se llama Robin.

Todos me miraron y comenzaron a susurrar, me sentía muy intimidada en ese preciso momento.

**Shanks:** ¡CALLAOS, QUE COMIENZA LA CLASE!

*Todos se callaron y prestaron atención al profesor*

**Shanks:** ahora vamos hacer lucha libre, poneos en pareja mixtas

*Todos se quejaron, busque a mi objetivo pero no lo encontré*

**Liam:** hola ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

**Robin:** vale.

**Shanks:** ahora tenéis que luchar, la persona tiene que tirar a su compañero, el que este en el suelo queda eliminado. Serán 3 rondas.¡COMIENCEN!

**Liam:** bueno... esto será un poco incómodo.

**Robin:** si, cuando te tire.

**Liam:** jajajaja.

*Robin se agachó y pateo las piernas de Liam por un costado haciendo que se caiga inmediatamente*

**Robin:** te gane.

**Liam:** no lo vi venir. Eres buena.

**Robin:** gracias.

*Robin ayudó a Liam para levantarse*

**Liam:** eso significa que estoy eliminado.

*Shanks pasaba por las parejas y preguntaba quien estaba eliminando, todas eran chicas*

**Shanks:** ¿quién está eliminado?

**Liam:** yo profe.

**Shanks:** jajajaja, lo digo en serio.

**Liam:** en serio, estoy eliminando.

Shanks mira a Robin de forma impresionada.

**Shanks:** ¡guau! eres la única chica que ha ganado a un chico.

**Robin:** ¿gracias? Es que me enseñaron unas técnicas para saber protegerme.

**Shanks:** pues te enseñaron bien.

**Robin: **bueno, no soy tan buena pero gracias.

**Shanks:** vale, ahora todos los eliminados vallan a sentarse al banquillo y los que no, hagan parejas y luchar.

**Liam:** pues adiós.

**Robin:** adiós.

*Todas las chicas y unos chicos que pelearon con otros chicos porque habían más chicos que chicas fueron al banquillo. Quedamos unas pocas personas*

Me fui con un chico, que lo vi antes conversando con mi objetivo.

**Robin:** hola, soy Robin.

**¿?: **Hola, soy Luffy. Va ser divertido luchar con una chica.

Los dos sonríen y se ponen en forma de ataque.  
*20 minutos después, Robin desviaba los ataques de Luffy y por un descuido casi se cae pero en ese momento Robin le golpea en el estómago y le da una patada en las piernas, para que Luffy se caiga para delante*

**Robin:** ¿te he hecho daño? (mierda, me he dejado llevar con tanta lucha)

*Luffy se levanta y sonríe*

**Luffy:** no, eres muy buena luchando, quieres ser mi nakama?

**Robin:** que significa nakama?

**Luffy:** una persona de confianza.

**Robin:** ah, pues claro y tú también eres un buen luchador.

**Luffy:** gracias, bueno estoy eliminando, espero que seas la ganadora.

*Shanks revisó quien estaba eliminado y llegó hasta nosotros*

**Shanks:** ¿quien, está eliminado?

**Luffy:** yo, Shanks.

*Shanks abre de golpe los ojos*

**Shanks:** otra vez ganadora Robin, en este paso vas a ganar a todos.

**Luffy:** yaaaaa.

**Robin:** eso espero. (la próxima pierdo)

Luffy se fue al banquillo con otros chicos. Me gire y me impresione que sólo quedamos mi objetivo y yo, me sitúe delante de él.

**Zoro:** hola soy Zoro.

**Robin:** hola, yo Robin.

**Zoro:** impresionante, eres la única chica que no se preocupa por romperse la uñas en luchar.

**Robin:** gracias, aún tengo las uñas intactas.

**Zoro:** jaja, te voy a decir que no soy fácil de vencer.

**Robin:** igualmente, haber quien es el mejor.

Nos pusimos en forma de ataque y comenzamos a luchar. Quise hacer lo que le hice a Liam pero Zoro salto y se posicionó para atacar, esquive algunos ataques pero algunos me dieron. Zoro se agachó para esquivar mi ataque y en ese momento yo salté encima de él. Zoro se giró tan rápido que se cayó encima de mí y nos caímos los dos.

**Zoro:** eres buena, pero yo gano.

**Robin:** tramposo.

**Zoro:** lo dejamos en empate.

**Robin:** vale, ya puedes quitarte.

**Zoro:** no quiero, estoy cómodo.

**Robin:** (¿pero qué coño dice este ahora?)

**Shanks:** ¿estáis bien?

*Los dos se levantaron rápido*

**Zoro:** estamos bien.

**Shanks:** vale, ahora todos a los vestidores.

*Todos se fueron a los vestidores*

Cuando estuve para cambiarme todas las chicas se me acercaron.

**Robin:** ¿qué pasa?

**Nami:** que has hablado con Zoro.

**Robin:** ¿y qué?

**Brandy:** es el chico más guapo y popular de la universidad.

**Robin:** ahhhh.

**Alice:** como que ah, tienes suerte de haber hablado con él.

**Robin:** una cosa, ¿todas estáis coladitas por él?

**Nami:** pues claro, ¿tú no?

Todas me miraron con extrañez.

**Robin:**(ahora que digo) pues claro esta muy bueno (ufff, me salve).

Me cambie y me fui a la otra clase que me caminando por el pasillo y me recordé que no sabía dónde estaba laboratorio y una voz sonó en mi espalda.

**¿?: **¿Te has perdido?

Me gire rápido y me puse en forma de ataque, era Zoro.

**Zoro:** soy yo.

**Robin:** me has asustado y si me perdido.

**Zoro:** ¿qué te toca?

**Robin:** pues laboratorio.

**Zoro:** a mí también ¿quieres ir conmigo?.

**Robin:** vale.

Íbamos caminando hacia laboratorios, toda la gente nos miraban y después susurraban cuando Zoro comenzó a hablar.

**Zoro:** bueno ¿de dónde vienes?

**Robin:** de Hawái y tu ¿de dónde eres?

**Zoro:** de Miami.

**Robin:** ¿juegas algún deporte?

**Zoro:** si, en fútbol americano soy muy bueno.

**Robin:** algún día te veré jugando.

**Zoro:** espero que sea pronto.

*Llegaron a laboratorios y se sentaron juntos, después vino el profesor de laboratorio*

**Profesor:** soy Clover y hoy aremos experimentos.

*Todos se pusieron contentos y comenzaron hacer bulla

**Clover:** ¡SILENCIO! Ahora todos en pareja para ir al patio.

Fui con Zoro en pareja y bajamos con toda la clase al patio. Vimos como el profesor Clover combinaba algunos líquidos y comenzaba a explicar que teníamos que hacer.

**Zoro:** esto es muy aburrido, voy hacer algo.

**Robin:** ¿y qué harás?

**Zoro:** es una sorpresa.

Zoro comenzó a mezclar líquidos de más y comenzó a salir humo.

**Robin:** ¿qué has hecho?

**Zoro:** si te digo la verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

No paraba de salir humo y el profesor Clover se dio cuenta.

**Clover:** ¿que habéis hecho?

**Zoro:** no lo sé, sólo hemos mezclado líquidos y comenzó a salir humo.

**Clover:** todos a clase. Darle las gracias al señor Roronoa.

*todos se fueron a clases mientras el profesor se iba al baño para tirar el líquido al desagüe*

(En clase)

*Todos iban a darle las gracias a Zoro por haber interrumpido las clase porque era un aburrimiento las explicaciones*.

Sonó el timbre y me fui la clase de mates aunque otra vez no sabía donde estaba.

**Zoro:** ¡ESPERA!

Me paré y vi que Zoro estaba corriendo en dirección mía.

**Zoro:** no me has esperado. Que mala eres.

**Robin:** no soy mala, sólo que no me has dicho que te espere.

**Zoro:** eso es verdad, en fin. . . Supongo que te debe tocar mates ¿no?

**Robin:** si, creo.

**Zoro:** que bien.

**Robin:** (¿me está coqueteando? No, será mi imaginación).

**Robin:** pues tenemos que darnos prisa que vamos a llegar tarde.

**Zoro:** vale.

Fuimos casi corriendo a la clase de mates y entramos.  
Nos sentamos a la última fila y cuando llegó el profesor de mates no preste nada de atención, paso la hora muy rápido.

**Zoro:** bueno, me voy con mis colegas ¿si quieres puedes venir conmigo?

**Robin:** no, pero gracias. Una cosa ¿donde está la cafetería?

**Zoro: **sigue directo en este pasillo i después a la izquierda.

**Robin: **vale, muchas gracias.

**Zoro:** no hay problema, hasta luego.

**Robin:** hasta luego.

Fui directo a la cafetería, cogí una manzana.

**Nami:** ¡EHH! Robin aquí.

*Robin camino hacia donde estaba Nami y sus amigas*

**Nami:** puedes sentarte a mi costado.

**Robin:** vale.

**Nami:** ahora cuéntanos, todas quieren saber que habéis hablado con Zoro.

**Robin:** pues tonterías.

**Nami:** ¿qué tonterías?

**Robin:** hablamos de donde éramos, que deportes hacemos y ya está.

**Nami:** eres una tía con suerte pero no tanta porque todas nos hemos acostado con él como muchas otras.

**Robin:** wow ¿enserio?

*Todas asintieron*

**Robin:** (será cerdo ese tío y estas són unas tontas por aun seguir coladas por ese)

**Nami:** ahora cuéntame de ti.

**Robin:** ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

**Nami:** ¿pues de dónde vienes?

**Robin:** de Hawái.

**Nami:** que pasada ¿juegas algún deporte?

**Robin:** por ahora no, pero quiero ser animadora.

**Nami:** esto es súper fuerte, soy animadora, mañana aremos las pruebas.

**Robin:** que pasada, espero entrar.

**Nami:** seguro que eres buena, tienes que ser buena bailarina.

**Robin:** pues claro soy muy buena bailarina (ostia puta no sé bailar y además seguro que el uniforme será pequeño).

Las tres últimas horas pasaron muy rápido, después me fui con mi nuevo coche a casa.  
Cuando llegue a casa lo primero de todo me quite los tacones después cocine unos espaguetis con salsa roja y fui directa a la habitación, cuando vi las maletas a un lado de la habitación comencé a ordenar y lo puse todo en el armario, después me acosté en la cama y casi me quedé dormida si no fuera porque la tele se encendió y apareció mi padre. Salte de la cama por el gran susto que me dio.

**Robin**: Joder papa, me has asustado.

**James:** perdón por el susto y una persona llegará dentro de quince minutos.

**Robin:** ¿porque va venir una persona?

**James:** para que te enseñe a bailar.

**Robin:** Jo tío, quería dormir ahora.

**James:** mala suerte, además que són casi las 4 de la tarde y va llegar dentro de cinco minutos, adiós.

**Robin:** adiós.

(Sonó el timbre)

Me levanté malhumorada y fui a la puerta de salida.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré a una mujer de 28 años, tenía el cabello castaño claro, unos ojos azules con tonos grises, esbelta y tenía casi mi altura.

**¿?:** Me llamo Sílvia y voy a enseñarte a bailar como una animadora profesional.

**Robin**: soy Robin y te advierto que no sé nada en bailar.

**Sílvia:** ¿para cuándo es la pruebas para animadoras?

**Robin:** justamente mañana.

*Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos*

**Sílvia:** bueno tenemos unas cuantas horas.

Invite a Silvia a entrar y ella sacó un CD en su bolso y lo metió en un reproductor de música que estaba en el salón.

**Sílvia:** vale primero hacemos unos pasos sencillos y por último aremos piruetas.

**Robin:** vale.

Paso unas horas y me salía perfecto el baile y no tenía algún problema en las piruetas. Mi padre me decía que siempre aprendía rápido.

**Sílvia:** vale, ahora vas a hacerlo tú sola. . . Y con tus propios pasos diferentes.

**Robin:** lo intentaré.

Sílvia puso play al reproductor, comencé a bailar y hacer piruetas.

**Sílvia:** lo has hecho estupendo.

**Robin:** gracias por haberme enseñado.

**Sílvia:** ese es mi trabajo, bueno ya es tarde, ya me voy.

**Robin:** adiós.

Cuando me dejó sola en casa fui directo a la cocina, me moría de hambre, ya eran las 12 de la noche. Me hice arroz con pollo mi comida favorita. Cuando termine lave mi plato y subí a mi habitación, estaba agotada y destrozada.

**Robin:** ha sido un día duro.

Me puse el pijama y me deje caer en la cama, me dormí inmediatamente.

Continuara…

REVIEWS!

GRACIAS POR LEER

Se despide stef-chan~


End file.
